In an optoelectronic component device, electromagnetic radiation can be provided and/or absorbed by an optoelectronic component.
An optoelectronic component that provides electromagnetic radiation can be a light emitting diode (LED), for example.
An optoelectronic component that absorbs electromagnetic radiation can be a photodetector, for example.
In one conventional method of increasing the electromagnetic radiation that can be provided and/or absorbed in an optoelectronic component device, the dimensioning of an individual optoelectronic component is scaled.
However, scaling individual optoelectronic components, for example, individual LEDs, is technically expedient only to a specific extent. By way of example, if there is a desire to increase the intensity of provided electromagnetic radiation, i.e. to further increase the light power, a plurality of optoelectronic components can be bundled in an optoelectronic component device, for example, an LED module.
Such an optoelectronic component device can be realized more compactly and more cost-effectively, for example, if the optoelectronic components, for example, light emitting semiconductor chips, i.e. the optoelectronic components that provide electromagnetic radiation, are formed directly on a common substrate (chip-on-board).
To obtain a homogeneous light distribution (brightness and color of the light spot) with a plurality of optoelectronic components, a high technical outlay is conventionally necessary, for example, by use of secondary optical units in the light path of the optoelectronic components, for example, lenses, for example, batwing lenses and/or reflectors, for example, mirrors, for example, on each individual light emitting diode.
Attempts have been made hitherto to scatter the light of individual optoelectronic components such that a homogeneous appearance arises. For this purpose, a diffuser material is introduced into the light path of the optoelectronic component device.
The diffusor material can, for example, be admixed with the potting of the optoelectronic components or applied as diffusor plates to the optoelectronic components, that is to say in the beam path of the electromagnetic radiation of the optoelectronic components.
Multiple scattering of the electromagnetic radiation in the diffusor material can result in a loss of efficiency in the optoelectronic component device.
By backscattering electromagnetic radiation onto the optoelectronic components, efficiency of the optoelectronic component device can become dependent on reflectivity of the optoelectronic components.
The emission characteristic of the optoelectronic components can be widened by the use of diffusor materials. At the same time, the directional effect of the electromagnetic radiation provided by an optoelectronic component can be significantly reduced.
In conventional optoelectronic component devices, attempts are made in some instances in a technically complex fashion, for example, by reflectors to reestablish the directional effect, for example, as a result of which further losses of efficiency can occur. By way of example, by customized, refractive components (secondary optical units), the light mixing of optoelectronic components arranged in a planar fashion can be improved, for example, by a shell mixer. By the additional optical component, production of the optoelectronic component device becomes more costly and efficiency is reduced by Fresnel reflections. Furthermore, the esthetic configurational freedom (design freedom) of the optoelectronic component device can be restricted.
A further conventional method of beam shaping or the generation of a specific illumination pattern, for example, of an image projection or in low beam/high beam is direct imaging of the optoelectronic component by an imaging optical unit, for example, a parabolic mirror. In that case, too, intermixing can take place only on the illuminated object.